herofandomcom-20200223-history
Autobots
The Autobots (Autonomous Robots) are a faction of sentient robots from the planet Cybertron, and the main protagonists in the fictional universe of the Transformers, a collection of various toys, graphic novels, paperback books, cartoons and movies first introduced in 1984. In all but one Transforme story, the "Heroic Autobots" are programmed for heroisms and are opposed by the Decepticons—the main antagonists in Transformers. Both Autobots and Decepticons are humanoid robots that can transform into machines, vehicles and other familiar mechanical objects. Most of the Autobots can turn into civillian cars, trucks or any types of vehicles but some of them can turn into any aircraft, military vehicles, communication devices, weapons and cyborg animals. Some can even transform into humans; they'd be classified as pretenders. Most of the Autobot group's names have the suffix "-bot" in them while the Decepticon groups' names end in "-icon". Similar Heroes *G.I. JOE (G.I. Joe: A real American hero) *Galactic Republic (Star Wars series) *Rebel Alliance (Star Wars series) *Justice League '' (DC universe)'' *The Avengers'' (Marvel universe)'' *Gorgonites (Small Soldiers) Gallery Autobots.png Autobotsymbol.jpg Notable Autobot Officers *Leaders/Commanders **Dynasty of Primes ***Primon/"The Ancient Robot" ***Prima/"The Powerful Robot" ***Prime Nova/"The Brooding Robot" ***Guardian Prime/"The Pre-Transformer" ***Zeta Prime/"The New Narrator" ***Sentinel Prime/"The U-Haul Robot"(aka Sentinel Major) (killed by Megatron; defected to Decepticons in Dark of the Moon, killed by Optimus Prime) ***Orion Pax/Optimus Prime(killed by Megatron, and later resurrected by Quintessons; died countless times) ***Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime(later referred to as "Rodimus Major" for trademark reasons) *Cars **Bluestreak **Bumblebee **Cliffjumper **Hound – Mitsubishi J59 (later referred to as "Autobot Hound" for trademark reasons) **Ironhide – Nissan C20 Vanette (killed by Megatron; killed by Sentinel Prime in Dark of the Moon) **Jazz (killed by Megatron in 2007 live-action Film) **Mirage **Brawn (Killed by Starscream and Megatron) **Prowl (killed by Scavenger) **Ratchet (later referred to as "Autobot Ratchet" for trademark reasons; killed by Starscream and Megatron, killed by Cemetery Wind and Lockdown in Age of Extinction) **Sideswipe (later referred to as "Side Swipe" for trademark reasons) **Sunstreaker **Trailbreaker **Wheeljack **Windcharger **Grapple **Hoist **Huffer **Inferno **Red Alert **Skids **Blaster **Steeljaw **Ramhorn **Eject **Rewind **Gears **Smokescreen **Tracks **Beachcomber **Skyfire **Cosmos **Omega Supreme **Powerglide **Perceptor **Grimlock **Slag **Sludge **Snarl **Swoop **Silverbolt **Slingshot **Skydive **Air Raid **Fireflight **Hotspot **Blades **First Aid **Groove **Streetwise **Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime **Kup **Blurr **Arcee **Ultra Magnus **Wheelie **Wreck-Gar **Outback **Swerve **Tailgate **Pipes **Sandstorm **Broadside **Metroplex **Scattershot **Lightspeed **Strafe **Nosecone **Afterburner **Mudflap **Jolt **Que **Roadbuster **Topspin **Leadfoot **Drift **Crosshairs **Brains **Slug **Scorn **Bulkhead Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Heroic Organization Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Robots Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Race Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Freedom Category:Teams Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Knifemen Category:Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:Spear Users Category:Axemen Category:Shieldmen Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Bombers Category:Space Survivers Category:Hammerer Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pilots Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Toys Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Stock Characters Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Military Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Defenders Category:Super Hero Category:Child Nurturer